


Bring Her Back (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [64]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe Dameron is a single father to 10 year old Kes Jr aka KJ. For two years, he dated you. Things started to change between the two of you and you both broke it off. Things haven’t been the same since then.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Bring Her Back (Single Parent AU)

_“I think it’s best if we just break up.” You say in a very somber tone.  
_

_Poe sighed staring down at his lap, “Yeah. You’re probably right.”_

* * *

_“Y/N! Please don’t go!” KJ sobbed as he held onto your waist as tight as he could. Your heart was breaking. Breaking up with Poe was hard, but leaving KJ was even harder. He had seen you as his mother and now you were leaving him. He didn’t want you to go. Poe didn’t want you to go either, but he couldn’t make you stay and live a life of unhappiness.  
_

_Tears cascaded down your cheeks as you managed to pry KJ’s arms off you. You crouched down and looked into the eyes of the distraught boy, “I’m sorry, Kay. I have to go.”_

_“You promised you’d stay! You promised you’d always love me and papa!” the boy sobbed._

_You wiped some of his tears away, “I will always love you. It’s just-it’s just things are complicated right now.” You held KJ’s hands in your own, “It’s best if your papa and I separate.”_

_KJ whipped his head to his father, “Papa, make her stay!”_

_Poe gave his son a pained look, “I’m sorry, Kay. I can’t.”_

_Without another word, KJ yanked his hands from yours and he ran upstairs to his room. A loud slam echoed through the house._

_You stood up and gave a heavy sigh, “I really am sorry, Poe.”_

_Poe put his hands in his pockets. He nodded and didn’t make eye contact with you as he said, “I know. Me too.”_

* * *

It’s been three months since you and Poe broke up. Ever since then, KJ’s demeanor had changed. He was no longer the happy go lucky kid that Poe raised. He often snapped at Poe. He was starting to get into fights at school and yell at his teachers. His grades were dropping and he wasn’t interested in any of his hobbies anymore. 

Poe rarely saw his own child nowadays. He’d only see him in the mornings and then during dinner after he’d get home from work. Nothing has been the same and Poe felt so guilty. Guilty because he knew that things were starting to change in your relationship with him, yet he didn’t do anything about it. It was his fault. He never talked to you anymore. He stopped giving you good-bye kisses before he left for work. He stopped sending lovey dovey texts to you throughout the day. 

Why did things change? Because Poe was scared. 

His first love and wife Maria was everything to him. Then she was taken away due to cancer. Poe loved you with all that he had, but he was afraid. He was afraid of losing his love again. He was scared of going through that terrible heartbreak once more. So the thing he thought was rational was to distance himself from you. 

Obviously, his plan backfired and it resulted in a different type of heartbreak. But not only was he affected, no. KJ had been pulled into the mix and it was all Poe’s fault.

Poe stared at the file before him not even really looking at it. His mind was wandering and he knew he should focus. Just as he was about to, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Kes’ school calling.

Poe have a frustrated groan as he answered the call, “Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Dameron. This is Principle Organa. I’m sorry to tell you that your son had gotten into trouble once more and I think it’s time to have a meeting about this.”

Poe rubbed his face with his hand, “I see. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

The meeting was the usual. An interrogation asking Kes why he got into another fight, the layout of consequences, and a scolding of him knowing better. In addition to that, Principle Organa referred Poe to a family counselor. She believed that it would help whatever Kes was going through. Poe agreed to give the counselor a call in the following days. 

Principle Organa also gave Poe and KJ some privacy to talk. As soon as she closed the door, Poe asked the question gnawing inside of him.

“What is going on with you?” Poe asked in disbelief.

KJ clenched his jaw, “Nothing.” he muttered.

Poe shook his head and faced his son. His voice was stern, “No. Don’t gimme that bullcrap. You’ve been causing trouble for months now and I wanna know what caused this!”

“You did!” KJ sneered at his father, “You caused this!”

“What the hell did I do?!”

“YOU MADE Y/N LEAVE!” KJ yelled.

“Kes, you need to understand-”

“NO! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU PUSHED HER AWAY AND NOW SHE’S GONE! YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER! YOU DON’T MAKE PEOPLE YOU LOVE LEAVE!”

Poe nodded and gulped. It was time to face the music, “You’re right. I messed up.”

“Bring her back,” KJ pleaded. His voice was raspy as he began to cry. 

“Kay, we don’t even know if she’ll want to come back.”

“Try! Talk to her! Make her fall in love with you again! I want my mama back!”

Time seemed to stand still for Poe. He figured that throughout those two years, KJ would start seeing you as a mother, but actually hearing him call you ‘mama’ just made everything seem more real. 

Poe nodded, “I’ll try, buddy.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“I never stopped.”

“Then do whatever it takes to bring her back,” KJ looked down at his lap as he mumbled, “I miss her.”

“I know, buddy. I do too.”

KJ slowly rose his head, “Papa?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry,” KJ began to cry more.

Poe stood up and crouched in front of KJ, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m sorry too.” Poe pulled his son down into his arms as he sobbed into his father’s chest, “I’m so sorry. I’m gonna fix this okay? I’m gonna try to bring Y/N back to us.” He kissed KJ’s head as he continued to cry. 

Poe really fucked up and it was time to make things right. He just hoped it wasn’t too late.


End file.
